Zombie
by Zombies777
Summary: An abused wife/mom must survive the apocalypse with a young couple. My first story if it sucks deal with it!
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Abuse_**

Tia stood over her husband's dead body.

"Now, you can't abuse me anymore," she told the corpse.

*One hour earlier*

"I HATE YOU!" he bellowed in Tia's face.

"Then why'd you marry me!?" she countered.

"I...uhh...thought...uhh...,"he stuttered.

"That's what I thought!" she yelled with great intensity.Then, he slapped her hard. He started to claw her too. She endured this. He hurt her every way he could. Even though she was bleeding in multiple places she didn't show weakness.

Tia grabbed a lamp off of the nightstand and broke it over her husband's head. He slumped to the ground.

Tia went into the bathroom. She cleaned and bandaged her cuts.

Tia returned to the bedroom. She pulled the pistol she keeps in her dresser out.

As her husband regained consciousness Tia put the gun up to the side of his head.

"Wha...what happened?"her husband asked.

"I finally fought back," she told him pulling the trigger.


	2. chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Prison

Tia was taken to prison in a patrol car.

"You'll stay in prison for tonight,"the policeman said,"but your trial is tomorrow."She did not reply.

She had to share a cell with burly man. He had tattoos up and down his arms.

"How ya doin'?" he asked.

She ignored him climbing on the top bunk.

"How did I get in this mess?" Tia asked herself.

"Me name is 'arry,"the man said.

"Mine's Tia"she answered.

"What are ya in for?

"Well, I shot my husband in self defense."

"Oh is that why ya got all the bandages?"

"Yes"

"I stole a pack a cigarrettes."

After that it was quiet and Tia fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Court_**

"Wake up!"the guard yelled in her face.

"What time is it?" Tia asked not remembering where she was. The memories rushed back and she jumped off of the bunk.

"Time for you trial,"he told her.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

After that he lead her to the courtroom.

After that everything went fast she testified and was found not guilty.

She couldn't return home because they had blocked it off.

She called her sister.

"Hi sis,"Rosaline(Tia's older sister) said.

"Hey, something happened,"Tia told her.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yes ,but my husband's dead."

"How?"

"Listen, can I stay with you?"

"Yes, but what happened"

"I'll explain when I get there."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too"

She hung up and got in her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Camping_**

Faith and Sam were camping near Lake Erie. At the moment they were in a boat fishing. At least Sam was. Faith was fixing her lipstick with a pocket mirror.

Sam had caught some trout. Faith finished her makeup and sat there.

In one swift motion, Sam yanked his fishing pole out of the water, jumped, and tackled Faith into the water.

"Uhh,"Faith said spitting out water, "How rude."

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"You should have warned me."

"Sorry."

"Whatever,"Faith retorted as she tried to get back on the boat.

Unfortunatly, Sam was trying to get on at the same time. The boat tipped over with a clunk as it hit Sam's head.

Faith got on the over turned boat and pulled Sam(who was unconscience) up next to her.

*30 minutes later*

Sam woke up looking like a scared rabbit.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his forehead.

"You got hit by the boat,"Faith explained.

"Oh, so that's why my head hurts."

"Let's leave."

"I agree I've had enough vacation."

They used so floating logs as paddles to get back to shore.

When they got there they packed their things and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Crash_**

Tia drove swiftly down the road wanting to get to her sister quickly.

*Sam and Faith*

Sam was trying to get home fast because Faith was complaining.

"This car is too cold," she complained.

"I'm still wet,"she added.

*Tia*

Tia was half way to her sister's. She was glad she wouldn't be abused anymore. She turned the music up and sang along to the radio.

*Sam and Faith*

"I'm hungry,"Faith complained.

Sam turned toward her and exclaimed, "Stop complaining!"

Since Sam was looking at Faith and she was looking at him the didn't see the car coming at them.

*Tia*

Tia was singing a particularly long note not paying attention to the road so she didn't see the young couple in their car until it was too late.

She tried to swerve out of the way, but they still hit her. Luckily, she had swerved so they hit the side instead of head-on.

*Sam and Faith*

"Sam!" Faith screamed,"are you okay?!"

"Fine!" Sam yelled back weasy from all the debris in the air.

*Tia*

Tia was lucky she was alive.The passenger seat had taken all the damage.

She got out of the car and walked to the other car which was upside down in a ditch.

"Are you okay in there?" she asked afraid she had killed some else.

"Fine," two muffled voices answered at the same time.

"Can you get out?"

"Yes," the more feminine voice said.

"My seatbelts stuck," the other more manly voice said.

Tia watched as a hand and then a head came through the now glassless passenger window.

The women crawled out the rest of the way unscathed other than a minor cut above her right eye.

The women looked to be in her 20s and very rich judging by her custom high heels and now ripped designer dress.

"We need to help my husband, Sam," the women told Tia.

Tia crawled through the passenger window into the car. She picked a piece of glass up from the broken passenger window and cut the man, Sam the women had called him, free.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Tia told him, "it was my fault I wasn't watching the road."

"I wasn't watching either," Sam admitted.

They both climbed out of the car and all introduced each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Scientist_**

The two scientists stood over the subject confused. The serum was supposed to let you live forever not for you're skin to decay.

The two walked away from what they thought a dead man, but then the man got up and bit into one of the scientists.

The other one broke the glass to get to the fire ax and cut the man who had bit the other scientist in half.

"Are you okay?" the scientist with the ax asked the other scientist. The other scientist grunted in then bit the ax holding scientist.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _The man_**

After the wreck, Tia called the police.

"All lines are full," an automated voice said. She hung up and called back multiple times getting the same automated voice saying the same thing.

Then, after about ten minutes she gave up.

"I just keep getting an automated message," she told the others. As she said this they saw a man about a half a mile down the road.

"Hey, over here!" Tia and the others yelled.

The man stopped for a second and looked like he was sniffing the air.

They all yelled louder this time screaming, "HELP!"

He started half sprinting half limping towards them.

"Are you hurt?" Faith asked. At the sound of her voice he moved a little faster.

As he got closer they noticed he looked like a walking corpse. His jaw was at a strange angle and it seemed he was missing an arm.

They all three realized something wasn't right.

Sam and Tia took off at a full run. Faith tried to hide behind her and Sam's overturned car.

The man reached the cars stopping to sniff the air again. Faith almost threw up from the stench of rotting flesh

Tia turned around to see Faith still by the wreck. Tia grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him the other way.

The man stopped smelling the air and walked toward Faith. Faith picked a piece of glass off the ground.

When the man got close enough to touch she lunged cutting him open from the chest down to his stomach. She got drenched in blood. The man was still standing even though his intestines were hanging out.

She reached into his chest and yanked his heart out. It was still beating in her hand. She dropped it screaming.

Then, she got up and ran faster than she ever had until one of her heels broke and she twisted her ankle.

Sam scooped her up in his arms right as the man caught up to them.

It tripped with a thud. It crawled toward Sam and bit his ankle.

Sam screamed in pain, but started running with Faith still in his arms and the man still latched on his ankle.

Faith pulled her other high heeled shoe off and shoved the heel into the man's eye. He stopped biting Sam's ankle and Sam ran faster despite the pain.

They caught up to Tia and stopped because the man was long gone by now.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _Luke_**

Tia, Faith, and Sam saw a forest to their right. Tia walked to it with Sam and Faith limping behind.

When they got there they cleared away a spot to make a fire.

"Anybody have any matches?" Sam asked.

"No," Faith answered.

"No, but I've got a lighter." Tia told Sam handing him the lighter.

Sam lit some kindling and then threw some bigger logs on. Next thing they knew they had a roaring fire.

All of a sudden Sam threw up and doubled over in pain.

"Watch out!" Faith yelled suddenly. Tia turned around and saw another man behind her this time missing no limbs.

Tia screamed. The man tried to bite her neck, but he fell in half!

Another man not infected stood behind the cut in half man wielding a sword. He wiped the blade off on his pants and then sheathed it.

"Hi, my name is Luke," the man said surprisingly calm, "you better put out that fire."

Tia scooped dirt up and put it on the fire. She continued to do this and the fire was slowly reduced to embers.

"What's wrong with him?" Luke asked pointing at Sam.

"Oh, he was bit," Faith answered.

"What!?" Luke screamed, "Where?!"

"His ankle," Faith told him.

Luke ran over to him and looked at his leg. All around the bite wound his skin was rotting. Luke could see his leg veins turning green.

Without warning Luke unsheathed his sword and cut Sam's leg off slightly above the knee. Sam screamed.

Luke grabbed a stick that was sticking out of the embers of the fire and cauterized the wound so he didn't bleed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _Peter_**

"#@*%!" Sam screamed.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.

"Surprisingly, yes at first that hurt but it feels better than that bite mark," he answered calmly.

"Did you hear that?" Luke asked.

"Hear wh-" Tia started to say as a big bald man burst out of the woods. He saw Luke and turned toward him.

"S'up?" he greeted.

"Hi Peter," Luke said, "long time no see."

"Yeah, three years."

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been a test subject."

"Where?"

"Same place they made the first zombie."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, they experimented on me first."

"Oh, and let me guess it failed."

"It made me immune."

"What!? To the zombies?"

"Yes one bit me," Peter said taking a makeshift bandage from his upper arm. Underneath a good sized chunk of his arm was missing, but it wasn't rotting or green.


End file.
